DESCRiPTiON: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specificaims, making reference to the hearth relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The purpose of this proposal is to continue to improve and implement a program for training in clinical research of promising young healthcare professionals (physicians, dentists, pharmacy doctors, clinical psychologists, nursing PhD) committed to careers in academic health sciences. The overall program, designed to last 2 years, will consist of a didactic curriculum and mentored clinical research projects. Trainees will earn a Masters degree in Clinical Research Design and Statistical Analysis awarded by the UM Rackham School of Graduate Studies. The didactic curriculum will consist of courses in research design and statistical analysis, specialized scientific training tracks, and an introductory course in molecular biology techniques. In addition, the curriculum will include courses in biomedical ethics and integrity in research, seminars on federal regulations of clinical research and protection of human subjects, training in presentation of scientific data and workshops on grant writing. Outstanding lead mentors with a strong track record of mentoring experience will be members of individual Scientific Advisory Committees (like thesis committees) that will guide trainees in the development and execution of clinical research projects. The lead mentors are internationally recognized for their scientific accomplishments and have well-funded research programs; they frequently collaborate among themselves in interdisciplinary research. The Scientific Advisory Committees include a second scientist with expertise in the pertinent area of research, a biostatistician and a member of the Program Advisory Council. The long-term outcome of the program will be measured by the success of the academic careers of our trainees. Strategies will be implemented to increase the recruitment of scholars from underrepresented minorities. The University of Michigan has a strong foundation for the successful implementation of a clinical research training program. This foundation includes an outstanding GCRC, an institutionally sponsored Center for Advancement of Clinical Research, a cadre of internationally recognized basic and clinical investigators, a track record of successfully mentoring many young scientists who currently hold distinguished academic positions, and a strong institutional commitment for the support of clinical research. The first five years of our K30 award has resulted in the recruitment of five cohorts and the training of 49 clinical research scientists: 27 have completed their masters program and 22 are currently enrolled. Based on our resources and experience we are confident we will be able to continue to offer an outstanding program for the training of academic healthcare professionals in clinical research. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, MI KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Role on Project David E. Schteingart, MD University of Michigan Principal Investigator/Exec Curr Cmte Chair Brenner, Dean University of Michigan Sequence Coordinator/Exec Curr Cmte Member Clauw, Daniel University of Michigan Exec Curr Cmte Member Gruppen, Larry University of Michigan Education Consultant/Exec Curr Cmte Member Katz, Steven University of Michigan Sequence Coordinator/Exec Curr Cmte Member Little, Roderick University of Michigan Core Curriculum Director/Exec Curr Cmte Member Market, Dorene University of Michigan Exec Curr Cmte Member Reame, Nancy University of Michigan Sequence Coordinator/Exec Curr Cmte Member Supiano, Mark University of Michigan Program Assoc Director/Exec Curr Cmte Member Welage, Lynda University of Michigan Sequence Coordintor/Exec Curr Cmte Member Wiley, John University of Michigan Sequence Coordinator/Exec Curr Cmte Member Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01 ) Page 2 Number pages consecutivelyat the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. PrincipInavl estigator/PrDogirreacmt(oLrasFt,irstM, iddle): Schteinqart, David E. The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT